deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knull vs Barbatos
Description Marvel vs DC, The villainous gods that were introduced recently in the 2010’s Interlude Wiz: Gods, Creatures, Monsters. Put these together; they make god of the... Boomstick: For example, God of the bunnies and God of the zombies, but these guys are the biggest example from comics. And their evil. Knull, The God of The Symbiotes. Wiz: And Barbatos, The god of the batmen. He was wiz and im Boomstick Wiz: And its our job to analyse their weapons, armour & skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Knull Wiz: During the burning city that was New York, why burning? Because it was in big big danger Boomstick: The god of the symbiotes has arrived..As a Dragon! Wiz: Watching that dragon was Eddie Brock Who everyone knows him as Venom. Boomstick: He had some serious shit on his hands, just for him to take down this beast was to get help...From your friendly neighbourhood...Spider-Man!, But its miles morales so screw that Wiz: However they managed to take down this beast...Sort of as venom transformed and attacked miles; but miles managed to stop him Boomstick: But they still became a team... Wiz: They would then confront the real god of the symbiotes himself. Knull. Boomstick: That fucker took down both miles morales and Eddie Brock not with help no...OOON HIS OOOOOOOWN’A! Wiz: Knull has many abilities and weapons =Weapons/Abilities= * All-Black (A Symbiotic Sword that would then be in the possession of Gorr the god butcher) * Symbiosis * Darkness Manipulation * Summon * Superhuman everything * Supernatural Abilities * Shapeshift * Regeneration * Healing Factor * Can change size * Reality Warping (Sort of) Wiz: he has many abilities and one weapon. But lets move on to... Boomstick: The Feats. Because strength/speed hasent been revealed yet =Feats= * Created the All-Black and the Symbiotes * Busted And Killed some Celestials * Manipulated Venom * Easily Defeated Miles Morales and Venom Wiz: That wasent a lot of feats Boomstick: But then again, he is a new character Wiz: Now. Knull Lacks flaws so far. But maybe he’ll have one flaw in a later comic. But Overall; Knull is a skilled god who scales up to the Celestials who are in the same tier if not higher than Galactus. Boomstick: But i thought he would eat planets!?, That needs to happen at somepoint. If not; i’d be disappointed. BIG TIME! Barbatos Wiz: In many alternate universes; their was many different versions of Batman, from The Batman Who Laughs, Devastator, Black Death, The Merciless and many more Boomstick: But their is one guy who surpasses all of them combined. He is the pure evil bat god, Barbatos. Wiz: Barbatos is Capibal with fighting on par with the justice league with the 10th metal armour which is op. He attempted to destroy our universe; he then saw the justice league and even the joker helped in the fight Boomstick: Thats right, the joker is teaming with batman which is rare Wiz: He was eventually defeated To be continued Pre-Fight Fight Conclusion Wiz: The Winner is___ Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Fistfight Category:EnnardTrap1987 Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles